


These Also Serve

by executrix



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Powers depend on serum</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Also Serve

“You don’t have to do this, kid,” the recruiting sergeant said. “Stay home, make lots of moolah in a war plant, kiss all the girls.”

“I want to get in this, Sarge,” the skinny little guy said. 

“They’ll be shooting real bullets, you know,” the sergeant said. 

“I can’t stay home. I have to see it,” he said. So they put him in the Program, gave him a uniform, and sent him into battle with a box full of pencils and pockets full of charcoal.

His obituary read:   
_Steve Rogers, 73, Illustrator and War Artist. A participant in the Navy Combat Art Program in World War II and the Korean War, Rogers’ unsparing, yet strangely beautiful, images of the ravages of war had the power to reveal these horrifying sights to the world. His book, “A Bracelet of Bright Hair About the Bone,” interviews and portraits of concentration camp survivors, won a Pulitzer prize in 1951. Rogers taught illustration at the Art Students’ League (New York City) and CalArts.  
Rogers is survived by his wife, Arlene, and son, Leonardo._


End file.
